Intoxicating Swim
by Kasumi-Megami-Sado
Summary: Jim and Spock are abandoned on an unknown planet and Jim decides to go for a swim in a strange lake.


**Intoxicating Swim**

**Warning: Homosexual relations. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters.**

* * *

The Captain and the First Officer of the _Enterprise _stood alone on a mysterious and uninhabited class M planet. The ship had been forced away due to an ion storm, so they were left there with nothing to help pass the time.

After about an hour of sitting under a shady, tree-like plant, Jim rose. He had to do something, anything! His sudden movement quickly drew the attention of the other male.

"Captain?" Spock inquired.

"How about we do some exploring while we're stuck here, Mr. Spock?" Jim replied as he wandered off, carefully navigated through the vegetation.

"Captain," The Vulcan was the human closely. "May I remind you, we are not aware of the dangers that on this planet."

"And…?" The blonde pushed on, not acknowledging the warning made his commander.

"And, it is, therefore, illogical to 'explore' this planet." The statement made Jim chuckle, causing a black eyebrow to shoot upwards. "I fail to see how my logic is humorous."

"If it's illogical to explore, why did you follow me?" The captain peeked behind him to look at the man he was addressing.

"Had I not done so, it would have been highly likely you would have let me behind." Jim couldn't help but to laugh at his statement. They then continued walking in silence until they they came upon a small beach before a light pink lake. There was only a slight hesitation then Jim spoke.

"Well," He began. "I'm going for a quick dip. You gonna join me, Spock?" He turned to face the other male.

"It would be unwise to enter that liquid-"

"Fine, suit yourself," Jim shrugged. "But I'm hot and a nice, relaxing swim is just what I need." He swiftly undressed in front of his first who couldn't stop himself from hungrily taking in the view in front of him. "I'll be back soon." The blonde called over strolling casually into the body of liquid as Spock's eyes devoured the sight of his tight ass.

When Jim was waist deep in the fluid, he took a deep breath and fully submerged himself. The coolness of the fluid made his entire body tingle, but otherwise it felt just like water. He floated up to the surface and stayed afloat on his back for a few minutes before he decided to to return to Spock.

Spock sat next to the pile of the captain's clothes, watching the man in the lake intently. The moment he saw Jim stand to return, he immediately looked to the vegetation to appear as if he were studying the surroundings.

After making his way up onto dry land, the captain laid down, still naked, next to his commander. The first officer could barely stop himself from letting his eyes consume the image of the beautiful, glistening temptation beside him.

"Captain," He said staring at the lake as if the answers to every problem in life could be found in it.

"Call me Jim, Spock." He replied, taking note of the Vulcan's stiffer than usual posture and folding his arms be hind his head.

"Jim," Spock started again. "Why do you lay down instead of dressing yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Getting dressed while still wet would be illogical, don't you think?" There was silence between them.

"Jim, are you alright?" He forced himself to look directly into confused brown eyes as he changed the subject.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Your voice sounds odd. Are you sure the liquid did nothing to you?"

"It felt just like water." He answered, ignoring the fact that, even though he left the lake, the tingling sensation had gotten stronger. After the captain's reply, Spock looked bake to the lake, ensuring he would not be caught engulfing the sight of the delicious and damp man. Minutes of silence passed as the Vulcan's will began to deteriorate and Jim's tingling continued to grow along with a familiar burning sensation started in his groin.

Without warning, Jim sat up u gasping and quickly pulled his knees to his chest and hiding his face. Spock turned rapidly to see Jim huddled up and forgot everything else.

"Jim?!" He placed his hand on his tan back in an attempt to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

"Help me, Spock." The human whimpered. "Make it go away."

"Make what go away?"

"The burning."

"How?" A pause.

"Fuck me." The blonde whispered catching the other off guard.

"W-what?" He stuttered, sure he had misheard him. There was no way his captain, the womanizing man he had fallen in love with, was begging to be fucked by him.

"Fuck me!" Jim repeated louder, need sounding clear in his voice. He looked up at his commander with a scarlet face and lust shinning bright in his eyes. Grabbing the other's arm, he continued. "I've seen how you look at me! I saw you looking when I undressed! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard that all I can remember is you!" He begged, getting closer to the other.

"Are you sure?" Spock whispered and Jim smiled.

"Yes." That was all the Vulcan needed. He crushed his lips to Jim's, kissing him fiercely. Strong alien arms wrapped around the tan human's waist, pulling him as close as possible while fingers tangled in his black hair. A heated Vulcan tongue slipped between the slightly cooler lips attacking his own. The kiss deepened even more as Jim's tongue began playing and teasing Spock's, who dominated his mouth. Growing impatient, Spock roughly pushed Jim onto the ground, a soft growl escaping his throat, making the the blonde moan into his mouth.

Spock pulled apart from Jim, causing the latter the whimper at the loss of his partner's heat. Swiftly removing his clothes above the lewd captain, want filling the first completely. Before he claimed his prize, he took a moment to observe the squirming man beneath him and licked his lips.

"Spock…" The blonde moaned, reaching for the other to bring him into another passionate kiss. Their lips collided harshly and the Vulcan caught the human's lower lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to taste the coppery blood. He licked the the wound until the man beneath him was whimpering from the ever growing burn in his groin.

Spock moved slowly down the tan body, sucking and nipping and bruising while he moved, only stopping when he reached a deliciously pink and erect nipple. He teased one lightly with his mouth, sucking and licking, while his fingers rubbed and pinched the other with no attempt to be gentle. Hands gripped Spock's hair and he continued down the expanse of tender flesh, marking as much of it as he could. He finally reached Jim's throbbing cock.

Jim's body arched into Spock's touch, even the slightest brushes sending electric waves of pleasure through him. His eyes were unconsciously closed, floating in the pleasure and warmth as his fingers twirled in the silky black hair of his first officer. Suddenly, he felt fingers brush his lips and he forced his eyes halfway open. Spock had reached up and stretched three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Spock…" Jim breathed.

"Suck." The captain froze. "Unless you want me to fuck you dry, I suggest you do as I say." The Vulcan growled and the blonde shivered before taking the hot fingers into his mouth. Remembering that Vulcans have sensitive hands and fingers, he seductively trailed his tongue over and between the long digits. Another growl came from Spock, satisfying the human. Then he gasped as a sudden moist warmth encased his member. The two men continued their sucking until the fingers were quickly removed and placed at the captain's entrance. One of the digits slowly pushed in, eager for the upcoming act of intimacy. Jim gasped at the intrusion and the commander continued to bob. Another finger soon joined the first in the tight hole and carefully began to scissor, stretching the soft heat. The blonde rolled his hips into the fingers slowly thrusting in and out of him. A third finger entered him and a loud, erotic moan escaped his throat, begging for more.

Spock could no longer hold back. He pulling away and removing his fingers, he positioned himself at Jim's puckered nub and paused. The blonde whimpered and tried to impale himself with the hard alien cock at his entrance but was held in place by Spock.

"What's wrong, Jim?" The commander spoke quietly into his ear.

"I-I want…" He was interrupted by the head of Spock's member pushing into him.

"You want what, Jim?" He coaxed pulling back out. "Tell me."

"I want your huge cock inside of me!" The lewd man cried.

"Good boy." He kissed the rounded shell of his ear and, snaking his arms under Jim, pushing in. The blonde screamed as the intense pain/pleasure overwhelmed his mind. Spock buried his face in the bruise covered flesh of the human's neck. He stopped for a moment when he was fully sheathed inside of his captain to allow him to adjust, then began to thrust full force into his tight ass. The screams of the man whose insides were being relentlessly fucked, mostly mangled versions of "Spock!", echoed into the atmosphere.

In the heat of passion, the Vulcan's teeth found a delicious looking collar bone and bit down, tasting the red blood once again. He applied enough pressure to be certain a scar would form, forever claiming his prize. As nails dug into his back, he licked the wound before blowing cool air onto it.

"Sp-ah!" Jim's prostate had been hit again as his insides were repeatedly abused. "Spock," He tried again. "Gonna c-" Fingers attached to his meld points and two minds became one, their thoughts and emotions colliding. Heat. Mine. More. Love. White. Jim's orgasm washed over them as his thick cum coated both of their stomachs, his muscles tightened and stroked Spock to no end. The Vulcan came hard inside of his partner, filling him with his searing hot seed. Spock collapsed on top of Jim, both breathing hard and too comfortable to move.

"Spock," Jim sighed a content smile on his lips.

"Yes?" The larger male moved to gaze into the other's eyes.

"Thank you." He leaned in and sweetly met his commander's lips. They just laid there for a while, basking in the after glow. Then Spock placed a finger on the wound he created on his collar bone.

"Do you know what this means?" He whispered into a soft pair of lips.

"What?"

"You're mine." He growled.

"Forever." Jim breathed before getting lost in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to my science teacher- if he hadn't spoken about skinny dipping in class, this story would never have been born. Please review, it motivates me! I love you all!**


End file.
